


Hunted

by BrandyLynn91



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fantasy, Other, rogue elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyLynn91/pseuds/BrandyLynn91
Summary: This is the backstory of my first DnD character. An elf named Bereth'Draug. She's a young adult with copperish skin, emerald green eyes, and fire red hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail with her bangs flowing in front of her face. The world took place where elves and magic users were killed on sight (with elf ears being cut off for trophies)





	Hunted

Bereth was with her twin brother, Soveliss, after convincing him to leave their elven tribe with her due to differences with the mother. In the woods, they were attacked by human hunters seeking their deaths and ears for bounty. Bereth had sheathed her weapon after killing who she thought was the last of the hunters when Soveliss pushed her and took a fatal blow from a hunter hiding in the bushes. She had forgotten to check for more enemies. She was about to be struck down when a cross bolt struck the man in the back followed by a killing blow to the neck. 

A half orc emerged from behind a tree and introduced himself as Krusk, the leader of the assassin's guild, Silent Blades. Soveliss died in her arms moments later after leaving her with the words "I'm sorry sister. I wasn't strong enough to protect us both." After giving him a pyre funeral to prevent his ears from being cut off and collected, Krusk offered to take her in and train her. She reluctantly agreed. She retained a scar on her face from the fight and it constantly reminded her of the mistake that cost her her beloved brother. She trained with Krusk in the guild for 5 years. 

While with the Silent Blades, Bereth met a pervy old sailor orc, Korc. He was the contact/fence with the guild. She quickly grew accustomed to his lewd comments and dirty jokes. Most of them warning her that he'll charm her into bed and make her forget about Krusk. She usually replied with "you couldn't handle me, old man." or "I'd give you a heart attack." Shadow, his messenger raven also took a liking to her. 

Becoming an exceptional assassin and skilled with disguises. Krusk confided in her to not use disguises in the guild and helped her to take pride in being who she was. They had ended up falling in love. He named her his successor. Tragedy struck again when Drakon, a half elf, was appalled by a half orc and wood elf being together and jealous that he wasn't named the successor and secretly wanted Bereth for himself. He murdered Krusk and framed Bereth for the murder. On the run from her guild, she remembered meeting a female mercenary orc on a previous job and went to her for help. She ended up joining her guild, Bullmar’s Hammer. 

About a month after leaving the Silent Blades Bereth spotted her former guild mate, the dragonborn assassin Jinsashi. Fearing he would reveal her whereabouts to Drakon, she quickly assessed a plan to prevent him from reporting back. She forged a fake parchment of an order for him to burn down a nearby building. She snuck into his inn room that night and slipped the parchment into his bag. She then went to the mentioned building and torched it. Disguising herself as a young human woman, she went to the guards and told them she witnessed a suspicious dragon like being fleeing away from a burning building. The next morning, still in disguise, she witnessed Jinsashi being arrested. The guard captain came to her explaining they found orders telling him to burn the building in his possession and thanked her for her information with 5 gold pieces. Satisfied, she smiled at them and went to go meet with her guildmate. 

Not long after she ran to Bullmar’s Hammer, she was surprised to find Shadow in her quarters with a parchment attached to his leg. Heart pounding, she fearfully opened the parchment, prepared to run again. Upon opening it, written in thieves cant was "I kno it wuz him". Relieved, she started regular correspondence with Korc. Him keeping her updated on his investigation into Drakon's treachery, who happened to be the new guild leader. And she would let Korc know she was okay and kept him updated on her locations to make communication easier. 

She kept to herself still reeling from the loss of her brother, loss of her lover, and the betrayal from Drakon who she thought of as a friend and confidant. She eventually began to trust and befriended a female orc who was also a guildmate. They were on a job together when they were arrested for guarding a caravan that contained magical items they were unaware of. She sat in her cell awaiting execution for her crime and for being an elf.


End file.
